Can You Escape The Past?
by ara0627
Summary: BankotsuxOC Bankotsu's past is not a pretty topic, so why is it so interesting? ratings may change, and this story is a must read! Enjoy, please leave reviews
1. TRAGIC ENDINGS, HAPPY BEGINNINGS

_**Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha characters including bankotsu**_**.**

_**Claimer: I do own 3 petals to death, the storyline, and plot, and the characters rikku, rah-kanji, Rai', and Kaxzumi. Also future characters that I decide to come up with. btw i own the plot too :)**_

Just want to say thanks for taking the time to read my story please review, because I LOVE reviews and want to know

[OC POV]

"Before the attack, our village was the most peaceful and happiest place anyone seen. It was perfect to start a family, had a wonderful view filled with tons of flowers everywhere! Lilies, Roses, Daisies, any type you can name. This place was like a little piece of heaven kept from everything else in the world."

"I remembered the day me and my sisters were playing catch with a blue ball and I had accidentally threw it too far, so my youngest sister Rikku, had to go and retrieve it. But i couldn't help but notice, as she was retrieving the ball, an army of men, too many to count, was all in a nicely ordered line, following behind one man riding on a black stallion. The men's faces and bodies were all covered in armor and carried weapons with them. Me and my other younger sister Rai' felt so frighten that we had to called our youngest sister to come back and once she did so, we all had rushed to find our mother and father."

"It was hard at first to find our parents because of the many people in the village and the strange men in masks. My sisters and I held hands so we wouldn't get lost in the overwhelming crowd but then I suddenly felt my arm being tugged onto with firm, but gentle hands. I look up to see that it was my mother. She Usually looks happy and extremely pretty all the time but now it's like her face was pale, she didn't wore that happy expression she usually did, and her eyes told me she was extremely worried."

" We had gotten out of the crowd & ran behind this hut a good distance away from the people. Our mother whispered to us to remain quiet and had told us that we were leaving RIGHT NOW! So we had to stay close to each other & follow her. Then we all met our father, who was also holding a sword on his hip. He was at the far end of the village, near the forest that surrounds the village. I felt really confused, and I could tell that my sisters were too. But before i could ask, "What are we doing?" I heard a loud, agonizing, scream. Then right before i could even look ,my mother grabbed my sisters hands and ran. Then I looked at my father and he yelled run and held my hand tight enough that it turned red."

***next morning [REGULAR POV]

A very tired guard was doing his morning watch for the last time around the village before he started to head back home. He went up the stream and went deeper into the forest past a few rabbits, crows, birds and other things. But what he noticed made alert; he came across a path of blood that led behind a tree with bushes to the side. He then drew his sword and followed the path with caution. Within fleeting moments he had found three small little girls injured, covered in dry blood, scratches, almost everywhere, on their tiny bodies. Then he noticed that all of them where holding a medium-sized sword, which was stained in blood as well but at the moment the guard paid no attention towards the sword, instead he focused on the injured children. The guard made eye contact to scared girls and said, "Uh, If you wish, you may follow me to the village I came from." he awaited for their response but received fierce and fearful eyes, he immediately told the kids, "Uh, hey, hey trust me, I'm no Hentai! I just want to help!" he told the innocent children. The youngest looking girl had asked innocently, "What's a... Hentai?" the guard did an anime fall and quickly the girl responded, " and how do what kind of someone are you? " gotten up and said nervously, "Uh, I'm a someone that uhhh, that will provide you food, shelter, and fresh kimonos. And someone that would never, ever cross the line with his new friends." with that the guard held his hand out and gave them a friendly, cheeky smile. With that the youngest girl held his hand and started to walk with him and the other small girls had followed the guard towards his village. Once they made it to the village, the guard noticed that the little girls had automatically awed at the sight. It was truly beautiful and different from their village. In every corner it had gardens and lovely stream that lead to a waterfall with a beautiful clearing, bridges, horses, huts and businesses everywhere. The guard figured the kids had seen no place like this before and it had to be the reason why they just stared. Then he decided to lead the way towards his hut. On the way he decided to go and buy food and little kimonos for the kids. Then it hit him, he had completely forgotten to properly introduce himself. "Oi'." the three girls turned their little heads up and stared, waiting for his voice to speak. "The name's Kaxzumi, Kakz for short ladies." he gave off a goofy smile before bowing to the three as if they were royalty. Then the youngest sister had bowed before her new friend. Then the other two did the same. "My name is Rikkum'aritzu...b-but I like being called Rikku." she said it with a slight pink blush. Then the middle child came to stand beside Rikku, "I am Rai'! Just Rai', don't forget Kakz-kun." She said and gave Kackz a smirky smile. Kaxzumi had chuckled to himself at her stern lecture, like a mother would give to her son to remember something important. He realized the girl seemed to be pretty bold too. Then the last one came to stand before him, but she didn't look at him she was looking for something else then she stared at this fence by the horses, she ran towards it, made a high jump and landed on top of it facing Kakz kun."I am Rah-kanji and I'm the oldest Kakz-kun." she said loud enough for a few people to turn their heads. She sounded a bit snooty in his opinion and was kind of embarrassing him that she was still holding the blood stain sword. "Ha, well with that lets be off we have to buy lots of pretty kimonos and get you all some food pronto." He picked up Rah-kanji with one arm, Rikku in the other and Rai' voluntarily hopped on his shoulders. "Food..." they all said and in unison their stomachs start to rumble. Kacks-kun laughed slightly while all the girls started blushing about their rumbling stomachs.

****four weeks later

Kaxzumi had one heck of a month with the girls. He has to admit that the girls made his life more... exciting. Rikku always drew pictures and fed the horses, Rai' arguing to Rah-kanji about anything! And finally Rah-kanji asking Kakz-kun a million questions like "_Why is you're Kaxzumi but you spell you're name Kakz instead of kaxz or kacks?" _or "If you're a guard how come you're young & never been to war?" Kakz-kun never been asked so many questions in his life, but that was the daily routine ever since he found them. But today he had to break the routine since he was called to the lady's manor. Of course he didn't know why he was called yet, but he had a feeling it was about his adopted children.

He walked up the steps he walked up towards the guards. The guards stood apart, knowing his reason for being here, and let him through the double doors. '_Well, for whatever reason I'm being summoned couldn't be that bad.' _he thought before approaching the lady herself. She was of such a beauty, Kakz wondered how she ended up with the lord. Then he remembered that the lord never did come back from his last mission which was about a month or two ago. "HAVE YOU NO RESPECT." Kakz was snapped out of his thoughts by one of the guards standing by the Lady. He then quickly bowed and pleaded, "Forgive m'lady. You have requested to see me?" the Lady looked at him kindly and simply spoke with elegance, "Yes I have Kaxzumi-san. I have been hearing that you had adopted 3 small girls. Am I correct?" the lady asked. "Why yes I have m'lady." he then looked up to see the lady but then his attention kept going towards the window by her throne. He could have sworn he had seen something but he decided to turn his gaze back to the lady.

**Rah-kanji pov**

Rikku: "Won't kakz-kun get angry with us Rai'

Rai': "Not with us but with Kanji for sure."

Rah-kanji: "Hey why only me?" Rai' poked out her mouth and said, "Cause Rah-kanji, YOUR THE ONE THAT BROUGHT US HERE! IF KAXZUMI-KUN FINDS OUT WE SNUCK OUT AND FOLLOWED HIM IT WOULD BE YOUR FAULT."

Rah-kanji: "NUH HUH! HE LIKES ME THE MOST HE WOULD NEVER GET ANGRY AT ME."

Rai':"HE GETS ANGRY WHEN YOU CARRY THAT STUPID SWORD WITH YOU EVERY WHERE, YOU DUMMY!"Rai' yelled . "You're such …" I growled and before I knew it I smacked one good one in her face but then she immediately hit me back and were fighting until we noticed a random kid staring at us. We stopped and noticed that he had black and wavy hair that came to his shoulders. He wore white top, white hakamas and a red slash. His face was tan and had gorgeous blue eyes then she noticed something on his forehead but she couldn't make it out because his bangs were so long. "Uhhh." Rai' said confused and then the boy had smirked his mouth and ran towards me, and Rai'.

REGULAR POV.

"So you are certain then?" the lady had spoken

"Aye I am." Kakz-kun replied. he noticed the expression on her face was of worry and confusion. Then it was too long until he too stated to hear some noises. Suddenly Rikku banged on the window to get kakz-kun's attention, Kaxzumi looked at the window in extreme shocked and noticed the queen's confused look as well, "Come quick kakz-kun hurry!" she practically screamed and stopped as a boy pulled her hair. Which was good for the girls 'cause it gave Rah-kanji and Rai' a reason to jump the boy. Then in mere seconds the Lady, Kakz-kun and the royal guard had separated the four. Furiously the lady had took to her son and yelled, "What do you think you're doing IMARU? A prince, fighting? And you're fighting girls at that!" Rah-kanji, Rai', and Rikku were kicking, yelling, screaming and hitting for kaxzumi to let them go but denied their request and remained holding the girls down under his chest . Then interrupting his mother, the boy named Imaru had blurted out, "MOM-THIS-WAS-SO-MUCH-FUN! THIS IS SO MUCH EXCITEMENT, I FEEL THE RUSH THAT I ALWAYS WANTED TO FEEL! PLEASE, OH PLEASE LET THEM COME BACK! MOM PLEASE! WE HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN!"

Everyone stared in shock by his excitement until Rah-kanji blurted out,

"OH WE'RE DOING THIS AGAIN ALRIGHT!" Rah-kanji swore as if her life depended on it.

Kaxzumi only sighed and rubbed his temples and began to think_," Well it doesn't look like I'm fired. Geez I didn't know 3 little girls could be so much trouble."_ he looked down to still see them struggling under him and he looked towards the lady who was laughing at their Position. Three little girls squirming while Kaxzumi trying his best to hold them down and her son Imaru jumping up and down with excitement over the recent fun he received.

"kackz-kun Why are you-" Rah-kanji was interrupted

"Kaxzumi-san!" the lady said.

Everyone had stopped struggling, kicking, jumping, screaming to hear what she had to say.

Then Rah-kanji had looked up and seen her. She was beautiful, she reminded her of her mother in some ways. But she would always say that her mother held more beauty than 8 beautiful women combined. kakz-kun would always say everyone has beauty in them and it doesn't really matter what's on the outside. That was true she can't argue with that but she could argue about other things though.

Then Kakz-kun started to panicked

"Y-Y-y-yes m'lady?"

he said nervously thinking it would be off with his head because of the tussle. But to his surprise she had sweetly smiled at him and continue to speak, "These wouldn't happen to be the girls we spoke of, are they?" she waited for a response and he nodded his head yes. "Well, maybe we can arrange another day for the children to play?" she smiled, "So i guess we'll be seeing more and more of each other." Rikku stared until she said gave herself an introduction while still being held under Kaxzumi."I am Rikkum'aritzu, and you may address me as Rikku m'lady!" she said with a cheeky smile. Rai' interrupted and said,"Hiyya! I'm Rai'. Just Rai' m'lady." Rah-kanji just stared at them and then snuggled out of Kackz-kun grip and ran in front of the woman and spoke," Well, I'm Rah-kanji." she said while holding her sword, "And Kackz-kun is off limits." Rah-kanji said as firm as a 10 year old could. The lady had simply giggled at her protectiveness and said, "My, my, my Kaxzumi you have quite a woman here on your hands." Everyone, except for Rah-kanji, was laughing at her comment.

"Ha,ha,ha. Very funny." Rah-kanji said coldly and started blushing hard.


	2. NEW WORDS, NEW MEANINGS

**Disclamer: I don't own inuyasha characters including bankotsu.**

**Claimer: I do own 3petals to death, the storyline, and plot, and the characters rikku, rah-kanji, Rai', and Kaxzumi. Also, future characters that I decide to come up with and the plot.**

**Just want to say thanks for taking the time to read my story please review, because I LOVE reviews**

Later that day kaxzumi was carrying Rikku bridal style with one arm while Rai' was hold his hand in his other arm. Rah-kanji was walking right in front of Kaxzumi with her beloved sword that was once her father's. When Kaxzumi looked down at her walking he couldn't help but to let out a soft chuckle to himself_. "The little warrior she'll be_." he then started to consider teaching her how to fight with a sword, but he was sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Then he noticed that she was walking a little slum and could tell that something was bothering her_. "Hmm what's eating her_?" he asked himself.

**Rah-kanji pov**

"Ahh! It's her again carrying that sword!" said a startled woman, as the four were passing by.

"Don't get near her son! She could be some sort of Hanyou." The scolding mother said to her son that she thought he would approach me.

"Are they yokai?" another child asked the adults while pointing a finger at me.

_"Why don't they like me? Is it because of my father's sword Kanji? Or is it because they think I'm this…hanyou…or..some youkai? Huh I wonder what that is…I know! I'll Ask Kakz-kun he'll know the answer."_ I turned around as swift as the wind with crossing my arms in the process and focused my eyes directly at Kakz-kun. I was a good distance ahead so I decided to wait for him to catch up I don't know why but for some reason I took in on his features, I like how pretty and big his brown eyes are, they were filled with life and joy. I admire at how his gray and white kimono and was covered with a chest, and arm plates and how it was different from the other guards uniform, because they wore every armor to cover their entire face and body. But not Kakz-kun his uniform had his own style and persona. My favorite feature of his was his short brown hair and tanned skin was reflected by the sunset. For some reason he always had this relax, care-free, warm smile on his face. I like that, he looks nice like that. I thought to myself, while my eyes started to soften until he was right infront of me, then I snapped back and was staring him down. Him and Rai' stopped in front of me with confused eyes. While Rikku was asleep and Rai' was looking annoyed.

"Kaxzumi-kun!….w-what's….a..Youkai! A-and a Hanyou!" I said.

_"Why did I sound so nervous?"_ then I stared down and started thinking about the people's words some more.

"Knock it off!" Rai' said, furiously. But what do I care for?

"NOO! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT A YOUKAI AND HANYOU IS RIGHT NOW!"I screamed so loud that the crows and birds flew away, and the villagers had to stop and cover their ears. Kaxzumi face was flushed and then his cheeks were blushing a deep red. Rikku woke up in a daze and said sleepily, "Huh? We're are we? Hey Kackz-kun, why are we still outside? Can we go home now?" instead of Kaxzumi, Rai' had answered her question quick. "We can't thanks to Kanji here!" I just ignored her and stood with my father's sword waiting for my answer.

"end of pov"

normal pov

With everyone staring at the small group Kaxzumi just looked towards the people staring while rubbing the back of his head.

"HAHAHAHA Kids huh! They Sure get cranky when it's time for bed! Come on girls lets go home **now**!"

Kackz-kun said while whispering the last part to kids.

"BUT WHAT ABO-"Rah-kanji tried to argue but only got interrupted.

**"Not now Rah-kanji, we will talk about it when we get home**." Kakz-kun mumbled loud enough for Rah-kanji to hear.

****at the house Kakz-kun fed the girls fish and fried rice and started to set up their futons[sp?] and purposely made Rah-kanji bed last and laid her down.**

"Goodnight Rah-kanji."

"Wait, Kakz-kun…A-are you..?"

"Yes, I will." Kakz-kun said with his usual warm smile.

"And besides you made that huge scene today, I should tell you, shouldn't I?" Kakz-kun said with a smirk

at that Rah-kanji's cheeks blushed a light pink and Kaxzumi gave a light chuckle.

"I'm not mad so don't worry kanji. "

"My father's sword!" she had went to retrieve it from the other side of the house and laid it gently near her bed.

"Rah-kanji…May I ask what happened to your father?"

Then she stiffened and was at a loss for words. Then she started to cry lightly. Kakz-kun didn't mean to offend the girl so he just decided to embrace her with a hug and just hold her.

"Hey, hey, hey no crying, I'm sorry for bringing up such horrible memory." Kackz-kun told her gently and as soothing as he could.

_"He's so kind…and warm."_ she thought.

"Hey, why don't I tell you what a Youkai and Hanyou is to take your mind off it all!" he said smiling at me and waited for a reply. Rah-kanji gave him a quick nod and then he began talking.

_"Unfortunately, we live in a world today filled with a lot of terrible things. And A youkai is one of them. Just like animals only they are more powerful than most human, even me! There are several different types too like a dog demon, cat demon, wolf demon, fox demon, bird demon, bear demon, crow demon. It all varies. But now a Hanyou is when A demon and a Human have a baby and that baby will be half demon and half human which is a hanyou."_ Kakz-kun explained.

"Huh? I don't get it!" Rah-kanji exclaimed loud enough to wake up her two sisters.

"Get what?" her two sisters both said in unison. They were pretending to be asleep so they could listen to the conversation. Rah-kanji expected this and just shrugged it off and explained her confusion

"Why would a regular human want to be with a demon if all demons are evil?"

"Well not all demons are evil." Kakz-kun said, he now had all the girl's attention. "Just as all humans are not good. You can't ever help who you will fall in love with, some humans fall in love with demons and some demons fall in love with humans. Yes a lot of them are dangerous but few of them are really kind." Kakz-kun said.

"**That's cool! I want to fall in love with a demon too**!" Rai' said excitedly while kakz-kun gave her a weird expression.

"Heh, you'll probably fall in love with a Frog demon." Rah-kanji taunted while Rikku laughed and joked by saying, "Ribbit, Ribbit!"

**"And you'll fall in love with a rat demon Rikku**!" Rah-kanji continued with her teasing

**"Huh? W-w-well you'll just fall in love with Kaxzumi Rah-kanji**!" Rikku fired back. "AND DON'T TRY TO LIE WE KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!" Rikku yelled back.

**"W-what I don't-"**

**"Don't lie you told us you liked him."** Rai' said victoriously while Rikku stuck her tongue out.

**"SHUTUP YOU WHORE!**" Rah-kanji shouted towards Rai'. Kaxzumi looked shocked that Rah-kanji knew such words.

"**MAKE ME YOU STUPID WENCH!"** even though Rai' didn't know what that word meant it must mean something mean.

Poor Rikku looked confused because of the unfamiliar words. Then she smiled and spoke

"Hey Kackz-kun I heard a group of men say, "I'm going to see my whore" do they mean their friend?" Rikku asked sweetly but she was so naive. Kakz-kun was completely flabbergasted and didn't know what to say at all.

"So that means whore means friends and **we're all whores then**!" Rikku exclaimed with a big smile

**"N-no Rikku that's not**-" Kackz-kun said

**"I Don't want to be Rai''s whore!"** Rah-kanji said firm

**"SAME HERE! I'M OKAY WITH BEING RIKKU'S AND KAXZUMI-KUN'S WHORE BUT NOT YOUR'S**!" Rai' stated

**"NO I'M KAXZUMI'S ONLY WHORE HE CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE."**

**"OH YEAH" RAI' ARGUED**

**"YEAH!"**

Rah-kanji argued back and shortly after that comment Rai' had punch Rah-kanji in the face, and Rah-kanji kicked Rai' in the rib cage then Rai' pulled Rah-kanji's hair. Rah-Kanji decided to end it with a tackling Rai' down. But unfortunately Rai' jumped out the way and Rah-kanji had tackled Rikku down. But then Rikku had gotten in the mess punching and kicking wildly. Kaxzumi wanted to end it but thought it would just be best for them to tire themselves and get all the energy out. He then got up and blew out all the candles out and said goodnight to the tussling girls.

*********Thanks for reading im ending the chapter now :^)


	3. REINCARNATED SOULS? OR SILLY DREAMS

Hey 3 Petals to Death Fans! Want to say thanks for being patient with me and I know bankotsu isnt here yet but I promise if you will be patient with me. He'll pop up sooner than you'll thinkJso right now I decided to start it off 3 years later with rah-kanji being 13 y/o, Rai being 11y/o and Rikku being 9 y/o. Kaxzumi is still their guardian and he makes a decision for them. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS. But I do own Rai', Rikku, Rah-kanji and Kaxzumi

::Dream Sequence:: Rah-Kanji Pov

"_W-where am I?"_I looked around to see no one around me. Not Rai' or Rikku…or Kaxzumi-kun. "_Why am I so alone….?"_I looked around again to see someone, or anyone but I only receive darkness. After a short while I sense a short straight-shot of dim, bright light._"What's that?" _I stood up and started walking towards the light. I looked at it as if it was a sign of hope, like I'll be free and never have to be alone again. But something was wrong I could sense it, I seen a girl under the light in…pain?_"She's in pain!"_

I suddenly started running, getting closer and closer to the light trying to save the girl but I was still far away from her. "_Why do I care about about this child?" I turned around ready to take my leave_

Then a loud sadden, cry came about.

-"Mommy! D-daddy!"-

"_Huh that girl..?"_

-Mommy! D-daddy!-

"_M-mommy….D-daddy…? What is going on? Why is- [gasp]."_

I fell to the ground with sudden sharp pain of fear in my heart.

_"Why does this feel so familiar?"_

the pain was getting more and more intense; with every heart beat the pain just seemed to increase. Once I already gotten my composure together I slowly stood up trying not to mess with the pain. I noticed the child again and decided to walk closer to her. "_Is she lost or maybe hurt?...hey! she's probably the reason for my pain." _

I was aboutt 10ft from the girl and I was able to make out her pink and white cherry blossom Kimono, and a peach looking flower behind her right ear. Her hair was a vibrant red and it came to her shoulders, and her eyes were big and had a pretty deep blue color to them and for some reason she was crying, while hovering over something…or someone with deep cuts over their arms and legs. Then, with me being less than 6ft away from her I heard a dark sadistic laugh echoing around.

Then the little girl started whimpering to herself.

"_What's wr-[gasp] I…c…c_..?"

_I can't speak? My voice disappeared? But why? Who was this child and why can't I talk? _

All these questions flowed into my mind and for some reason I felt all I could do was watch, nothing more.

REG. POV

"Mommy! D-daddy!" the little girl was standing there lifeless staring shocked at whatever she was hovering over.

"_What is she crying over?"_

Rah-kanji asked herself. She was rather confused why she was here, why was there this kid and what connection she had with this child. Then Rah-kanji and the child both turned their attention on the sadistic laugh coming near them. It turned out to be a rather tall and well armored man, he approaching towards them on top of a black horse. He slowly mad the horse halt, then started to slowly creep himself towards them. Rah-kanji noticed that the little girl had finally found her voice and spoke something.

"Y-you" said the small girl stumbling on her words, probably scared out of her mind. Rah-kanji noticed the man's face was covered but he wore grey and black armor and a red sash. His hands had looked pale and veins popped out as he held his sword that dripped with the dimmed light had stretched and a bright light had blinded Rah-Kanji's eyes for a second, but once she opened them, it gave her quite a scare.

She looked around in shocked and seen nothing but trees on fire everywhere! The dark, black smoke was now blinding her eyesight while giving her lack of oxygen.

_"What is this place!"_Rah-kanji questioned herself. That's when she turned her attention towards the little girl again to see how she was holding up. To her surprise she was standing perfectly fine. She was just standing still waiting for him. She didn't show weakness, but the girl bent down and picked up this similar sword by this body! Weird enough, Rah-kanji started to feel as if the girl's sword was calling her name, maybe calling for her power. Without thinking Rah-Kanji had started to walk to the girl, to reach for the sword. As soon as her hand touched the hilt of the sword she had felt a sudden surprise!

"Run Rah-Kanji!" another child vaguely familiar told her, another child was standing behind the taller child that told her to run. Then she noticed that they were both girls and they seemed to be looking at the girl standing by the bodies.

"W-What?" Rah-kanji spoke regularly, but shocked. "What!_My voice came back?" _She asked herself, again being in shock

"RAH-KANJI COME BACK!" the smaller girl yelled towards the other girl holding the sword.

"R-rah-K-kanji?" Rah-kanji turn to look at the girl and then the little girl turned her head and shot Rah-kanji dead in the eye. Then, a sudden image flowed through Rah-kanji's mind

[rah-kanji pov]

"memories?"

I asked quietly to myself, not really expecting any answers from anyone.

"No, it's just new beginnings."

a voice said to me, It sounded like a slightly older man.

I turned around to complete darkness again to only see from the distance a man. He carried no weapons to defend himself with. Although, he stood as if he could kill anything or anyone, he stood with courage, strength and confidence. His body looked tan, his armor was a mere shoulder and chest plate. He had armor wraps on both hand to his elbow, and also on both his ankles to the middle of his toes. He had on a very, very familiar red slash, and he had black hair that was extremely long and wavy, with a bang, which covered the majority of his face. After inspecting him you found your voice and asked,

"Who are you, Why are you here?"

"Soon our reincarnated souls shall meet, and we will be together again my princess." from him.

Then he started walking away and said, "In Time everything will make sense." he turned around to give me a cocky grin and then continued to walk away.

"Wait! I wasn't done."

After that I started to follow him, unfortunately after the first few steps i was stab in the back with a sword. Blood started pouring out of my mouth and then out of my stomach. I turned to see the attacker and it was...**THE LITTLE GIRL! **Then I remembered the other girls were calling her Rah-kanji too.

I kept looking at the girl but she looked different like as if she was being possessed by something. After that the girl jerked her hand back and stabbed me straight in the heart.

"AHHHHHH! KAXZ-KUN!" Rah-kanji wailed as she woke up her sisters from a start.

"RAH-KANJI! ARE YOU OKAY?" RIKKU ASKED IN CONCERN AS HER WHITE HAIR FLIPPED OUT.

"HUH! WHAT?" Rah-Kanji was only dreaming this whole time? It felt real like it was really happening. Who was that guy and…that woman and man were they in love? What's a reincarnated soul?

"Man, Rah-kanji again? Maybe you should stop coming to training, this is like the 9th one this month."

Rikku sat down nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Rah-kanji ,last month it was 11 nightmares and before that it was almost like everyday… maybe you could practice to be a priestess instead of a warrior. "

Rikku and Rai' said while Rah-kanji sat in her futon in shocked and said, "Now, why would I do a dumb thing like that Rai'? And Rikku! Really, a wimpy priestess, don't make me laugh!" Rah-kanji said. Rai' was about to argue with her until a familiar face popped in.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" asked Kaxzumi as he walked in from his finishing his duty as a guard. Rah-kanji started to blush and stuttered when she tried to find her voice,"K-ka-ka-kakz-kun. You back already?" Rah-kanji asked nervously.

***** okay let's stop here before I get a little carried away. Everything will be explain next chapter Thanks for reading my story and being patient with me!


	4. RAHKANJI'S THOUGHTS

Writer's note: [okay not to confuse anyone but I will be skipping a little over to get to bankotsu faster. At the bottom is the recap, but I'll be using that as a memory. Don't worry you'll get it soon :^), sorry if it'll be confusing just let me know what you will think about this chapter and the chapter next.]

RECAP:

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" asked Kaxzumi as he walked in from his finishing his duty as a guard. Rah-

kanji started to blush and stuttered when she tried to find her voice,"K-ka-ka-kakz-kun. You back already?" Rah-kanji asked nervously.

Story time:

_**~Rah-kanji Pov~**_

"_It's been almost four years since I had that dream, for some reason I can't help but to remember it, it seems like it was…Real! The memory where I stabbed the man who murdered our parents, the unknown memories that crossed my mind with two lovers…Oh and let's not forget about the handsome male that stood before me. Although his face was covered by his bang, he wore tanned skinned with really long ebony hair. That's as much I can remember about that riddle, sometimes I would get this feeling whenever I'm with Imaru I get the feeling we were together for a long time…I mean don't get me wrong we've been training together, fighting off bandits together, eating food together, sometimes it seems like we practically live together! Hey, don't get me wrong I still can't stand him! I just keep having that feeling for an odd reason, but that feeling quickly leaves once he shows his usual annoying behavior again. Rikku and Rai' had teased me about liking him since the day after we met, it's always, "__**Kaanji and Maaru walking hand in hand, Kaanji and Maaruu kissing throughout the lands." **__Urgh sisters. Although Imaru is quite the charmer, He has charming good looks, his is long & black hair that ends at his back, he had wonderful , tanned skin and he has this birthmark on his forehead, its some 'purple mark'. The guards around here call it the mark of royalty, some people call it the sign of 'youth ' either way, it fancies him a lot, if it wasn't for his annoying side he would make an excellent suitor. Now This is kind of weird but…whenever I think about the man that talked to me in my dreams he reminded me of Imaru…Oh well I know for a fact that couldn't be him. Or if that dream was suppose to be a sign. But until I figure out that riddle I'm here helping serve the lady and Prince Imaru along with Kaxzumi, Rikku, and Rai'. _

"Rkku, Rai', and myself been with Kaxz-kun ever since our parents were murdered, this spring will make it four years since that incident. At first we all used to have nightmares about it, but later the dreams just stop coming, but I still stayed up at night thinking about my beautiful mother and my strong father. My mother had such beautiful long red hair with the prettiest blue eyes, those were the two things I inherited from her, and my dad was a strong guy with black hair and brown eyes; he held this sword in every fight and battle. He had a name for it but I can't recall it, but I still hold it just so I can just feel him close to me, I believe I inherited his strong will and stubbornness, or at least that's what mom use to say before she passed away. In my opinion Rai' looks are surpasses mine and Rikku's, her hair was long and beautiful, her eyes were big and brown and she was a feisty person too, unlike Rikku's her hair was black but in daylight the ends were red and her eyes were grey. People thought that me and Rikku were some kind of demon in disguise because of my unique hair color and rikku's strange eyes. If it wasn't for Kaxz-kun the teasing and gossiping would have never stopped. To be honest sometimes I cherished the day where Kaxzumi found us. If it wasn't for that bandit then we would have never had learn how to protect ourselves, have met wonderful people like Kaxzumi, the lady, and (dare I say it)…."

"Yo, Kanji! What are you writing about?" asked an all too familiar voice. It caused me to stumble and fall backwards on the fence I was sitting on and landed on the hard dirty ground

"So I take it that you were writing about something personal?" I was so pissed! I looked up to see an all too familiar face with blue eyes and a certain purple birth mark.

"IMARU!" ARGH DON'T SNEEK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" I screamed, I mean who does that? Only Imaru

He grinned cockily, " Well, maybe if you weren't too busy writing you could remember about the festival starting soon. " he said in a smart ass tone.

"W-what?" I Looked at the sunset and panicked 'AHH, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THAT LATE!' I took the journal I and the ink pen I was writing with ran to the house to change clothes for the festival

"YOU'RE WELCOME! I MEAN IT'S NOT LIKE A PRINCE TO REMIND A VILLAGE GIRL ABOUT A FESTIVAL!" he yelled in the same smart assy tone only he added sarcasm

"SHUT UP MARU!" I Yelled back.

I felt his eyes staring at my back and I just rushed into the hut to change clothes.

/

Writer's note: hey hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took me quite a while I was wondering how to make the story more interesting and not too long btw have you guess who Imaru really is? hahaha :^) alright give me reviews people


	5. THE CHERRY BLOSSOM FESTIVAL

**WRITER'S NOTE: okay guys**! I really want _reviews!_ So that I know I'm making this story as interesting as you all want it to be so let's start with this story, yay! Btw I don't own any inuyasha characters only my main ones :^) enjoy loves [kisses]

**STORY TIME:**

Rah-kanji was running through the village to the hut she was raised in, "AW, man hopefully Rikku and Rai' can help me prepare for the festival." She though out loud. It was the annual "_**Sakura Matsuri" (cherry blossom festival) **_it's always celebrated during the first week of spring and tonight was the festival. It was bad enough that she lost track of time and wasn't really prepared, well at least she remembered to go to the hot springs this morning!

Rah-kanji finally made it to her hut and slid open the door, "**Where's my Kimono!"** she looked up to meet eyes with Kaxzumi-kun.

"Oh uh, hey Kaxz-kun. Where's Rikku and Rai'?" curious to where her sisters could possibly be she had to asked, "Where are they?"

"Oh they went to the castle already, I told them to go early because we have to leave early." Kaxzumi said with a lot of tension as he put on his armor and sheathed his sword

"Uh we have to leave early? Why?" asked Rah-kanji completely forgetting about changing

"Because," he stressed, and then let out a heavy breath, "A few guards heard some rumors about a group of bandits that plan on attacking us."

He stated, then he turned around to face Rah-kanji

"It's really important that you leave early tonight Rah-kanji. So," he changed his voice from serious to playful and handed her something that was wrapped

"Enjoy the time that you're given. I love you girls, I'm glad that I found all of you."

He said with a smile and started exit to the door, but before he left he said,

"By the way I'm proud of you Kanji, and don't ever forget that."

He smiled and left the door into the stunning sunset that was getting lower by the second. Rah-kanji smiled and looked to unwrap the package, her eyes went wide when she seen the gift that Kaxzumi had gave her. Then she looked back outside and seen the sky change colors.

"OH NO! IT'S GETTING LATE." She shriek and rushed putting on her makeup, fixing her hair, and changing her clothes.

**~~later at the castle~~**

"Hello Lady Mitsuki!**" **Rai' bowed in respect

"Why hello Rai', you look absolutely lovely tonight." Mitsuki said

Rai' was absolutely stunning! She was wearing a ruby red color on her lips, she had her hair in a high bun with hair clips in. Her Kimono was a periwinkle and had big white roses on them with a green obi wrapped around her waist that matched her green eye shadow.

"Thank you Mi'lady." She kindly said, she looked and noticed that the prince wasn't around or Rah-kanji

"Hehehe, Oh lady Mitsuiki!" Rai sung, "I think the cherry blossoms aren't the only thing blooming tonight." She smiled cheeky

Then Rikku popped in eating some of the food," Yeah, I think your son and Kanji's love is finally blooming, eh?" she smiled joining in on the teasing, rikku was wearing a plain white kimono, over it she had on the larger kimono [writer: idk what it's called] that was decorated in navy blue and had the stars and the crescent moon in the back of it and it was tied by a light pink around her waist.

Lady Mitsuki was completely used to the teasing, she knew that one day that he'll admit his feelings towards her but she knew it couldn't be by law." Why Rikku you look stunning as well, and I am wondering where Rah-kanji-san and my son could be."

"Thanks, Kaxzumi went out of his way to get us these kimonos." Rikku said

"Yup, he's a great friend and guardian." Rai said happily

"Well I'm glad, he has been a very loyal guard for me these past years." Lady Mitsuki looked and caught her eye on something suspicious.

"Um, please excuse me ladies. Enjoy the evening." Mitsuki rushed

Rai' and Rikku just looked at her walking through the crowd of servants, guards and a few other lords, until she disappeared from their sights.

Rikku started to walk off to get some more food when Rai' stopped her and grabbed her hands, "Listen." She said stern and serious, "We are leaving soon, so eat up and once you're finish we're going back to the house and change into our armor and watch the village."

"Aww, but we just got here Rai'!" She whined

"I know but we promised Kaxz-kun we would leave early enough to help." She reminded her sister

"Aw, okay. Just give me a second to grab some rice cakes and I'll eat them on the way." She said pulling her hand out of her sister's grip and went to fetch some rice cakes, while Rai' stood waiting for her to return.

_**-Mean while- **_

"[PHEW!] Just made it!" Rah-kanji said happily

She looked around to see a big crowd; there were a lot of guards out tonight watching either the people or the outside of the castle. She knew that she really should be leaving really soon so she wanted to at least say hello to Lady Mitsuki and thank her for all she had done, and see the look on Imaru's face when he look at her. In her opinion _**she was BEAUTIFUL**_! She had on a plain white kimono as well only her kimono had a small orange decoration on her left side, then the larger coat was an ocean blue with many coy fish all over and small green lily pads everywhere as well. Her lips were a bright red color as well and wore orange eye shadow, her hair was in a flared out bun, sitting at the crown of her head and her bangs were worn out covering her forehead. She decorated her hair with blue and orange accessories that matched her Kimono well. She felt beautiful and knew people would think so too.

As soon as she was about to enter the crowd to find Lady Mitsuki, she had bumped into her like she was in a rush, "Oh I'm sorry- Rah-Kanji?" She asked in shock, she knew that Rah-kanji was a beautiful girl but she was **beyond beautiful tonight!**

"Oh my lady, I wanted to have a word with you." Rah-kanji said calmly

"Oh sweetie can it wait? I must be off, please forgive me." Lady Mitsuki ran off

Now Rai' she knew she shouldn't had but she had decided to follow after her, discretely.

A few moments later off in the forest a few feet from the castle lady Mitsuki was in front of a man she never seen before but he wore armor that looked vaguely familiar. Rah-kanji hid behind a tree and spied on Mitsuki and the unknown man.

"_**Leave at once."**_ Mitsuki said in a harsh tone

The man chuckled," Now, now your highness, is that anyway to speak with someone?" the man asked it was too dark to see his face, but his voice was deep and murderous

"You have no right to tell someone of my authority how to speak. You and you group may **leave at once.**" She said only her voice found more hatred

The man stepped forward close enough to see his face. It had scratches all over his face, his hair was a short ponytail and his armor was black with a strangely familiar mark.

"Listen Lady," he started to say harshly," It wouldn't be fun if your little party here was **Interrupted**, now would it? Just hand me the some gold and I promise to spare those people's lives." He threatened

'_**I have to get Kaxzumi**__.'_ Worried she quietly ran off and went to find Kaxzumi

Unfortunately for her she couldn't find anybody, except for a crowd of people that had too much sake. I was about to give up when I tripped over someone's feet and felt strong Arms grab me gently before my face made contact with the ground. She looked up and seen a familiar mark that lay on the person's forehead. **It was Imaru!**

"Geez, today must not be your day." He joked, then he took in how gorgeous she looked. _**'She's absolutely beautiful, but… why does she look so scared?**_**'** He looked at her confusingly but Rah-kanji spoke before he could say anything.

"Come quick, i-it's your mother! She's in trouble!" she shrieked

"W-what? Where is she!" he spoke enraged

"Call the guards first." She reasoned

"There's no time Kanji, my mother's in danger! Take me to her!" he argued,

Without any delay Rah-kanji lead Imaru to the area where she left, praying that Lady Mitsuki was still okay.

/

Writer's note: MAN IT'S GETTING INTENSE! I mean I think a few of you figured out who Imaru really is but you won't know until you keep reading :^) the next chapter is probably going to be one of my bests so far. So please review and tell me how you would like the next chapter thanks

Love you guys


	6. THE DARKNESS IN IMARU

**Writer's note: Hola my beautiful people :^) **

**Okay so I'm really excited about starting this story, this may seem a little confusing but I will explain everything in the end after this note. Okay so I changed the name from, "3 Petals to death," To "Can You Escape The Past?" (It goes better with the plot and the theme to the story)….Oh, the accurate way to say Rai's name is R+EYE, Like say eye only with an R at the beginning , and Rah-Kanji is [15], Rai' is [13] and Rikku is [11]. Ikr They're super young but it'll flow so don't worry readers, but I do apologize for not being descriptive about their appearance and age. [^_^]**

**Alright Let's get this party started!**

**RECAP:**

"Geez, today must not be your day." He joked, then he took in how gorgeous she looked. 'She's **absolutely beautiful**, but… why does she look …so _scared_?' He looked at her confusingly but Rah-kanji spoke before he could say anything.

"Come quick, i-it's your mother! She's in trouble!" she shrieked

"**W-what**? Where is she!" he spoke enraged

"Call the guards first." She reasoned

"There's no time Kanji, my mother's in danger! **Take me to her**!" he argued,

Without any delay Rah-kanji lead Imaru to the area where she left, praying that Lady Mitsuki was still okay.

**STORY TIME:**

**R**unning as fast as she could, pulling Imaru by the arm, they were running as fast as they could until they came to a stop towards the spot Rah-kanji was in earlier.

**IMARU POV:**

'_**How the hell could this happen?' **_I walked to the dark red stained grass to my beautiful, _**now dead**_ mother. I stopped and kneeled down to her body, I turned her over and seen that he face looked strong; as if she had the strength of 1000 men. "Mother…" my voice felt cold and raspy. Shivers came up my spine and my body started to shake uncontrollably as I felt the tears stroll down my cheek

"I-Imaru?" Rah-kanji sobbed, wait was she crying too? Well _**FUCK **_her! She knew this would happen, why didn't she _**try to protect her**_! _**She's a fucking guard for crying out loud! **_My body tensed as I felt _**my-so-called-friend **_walk by me.

"_What is it, Rah-Kanji?" _My voice was pure venom, I felt the hatred, and the need for revenge.

"I-i-I S-should have done something." She whispered the last part and started to break in tears

Then loud screams were heard

"Screams." I thought out loud, 'Did she even cry in pain?' I just stared at my mother's limp body and at her chest where she was stabbed at. 'Did she even have armor or a weapon? ' Examining her body I found no armor or anything she could of use as defense. '**Where were the guards.' **I started to angrier as I question her safety.

"Maru!" The girl that he no longer cared for yelled. "The villagers! Imaru, we have to help them."

"Help them?" I said with attitude, "HmhI'll help the villagers alright." I told her as I got up from the ground and stood up and faced Rah-kanji.

**[Rah-kanji Pov]**

'Imaru?' i hushed my words, something was terribly wrong with him

I backed up when I saw the darkness that surrounded him. He looked at me with the same face, but only it wasn't the same person that I knew… It was a whole new person.

'What happened to his aura?' Contemplating I examined him again. His face was still the same, his eyes were still the gorgeous blue eyes, he still sported that unique 'purple mark' that laid on his forehead. But his energy, it seemed like it was increasing and darkening. The once care-free, playful, annoying energy I usually sensed from the teenager was no longer there, instead there was hatred, and seriousness. Although there were still a bit of playfulness in the older teen but it was a mixture of something I couldn't put my finger on.

He was standing right in front of my face

He was 5 or 4 inches taller, his eyes were cold as steel. That childish, mischievous glint he always had was gone.

His body was stiff and his fists were balled up, I then knew he turned into something dark.

More terrifying screams were heard

"Let's go." He demanded

I was cautious and wary around him, for this point on I knew nothing but trouble was afoot.

[RAH-KANJI END OF POV]

~~REGULAR POV

-At the village-

"Come on men, Attack!" Kaxzumi yelled as he had stabbed another bandit that invaded their peaceful festival"

"Rai'! Rikku! Any sign of Rah-kanji!" Kaxz-kun asked voice filled with worry

"Kaxz-Kun She's still not here!" Rai screamed with worry as she round kicked her opponent and back kicked him into a tree, finishing the job with a dagger landed in his throat.

Rikku and some guards had manage to dodge some arrows aimed at them, then Rikku skillfully dodge the arrows with her shield and cut off all the hands and arms of the archers that were once attached to the largely size group of men. "I DON'T SEE HER ANYWHERE KAXZ-KUN" Rikku screamed her loudest

Then out of the blue Rah-kanji and Imaru were found! This made

Kaxzumi relieved that her and Maru was still in one piece, though he had a feeling something terrible was soon to come

Imaru halted Rah-kanji and walked calmly in the middle of the battlefield with one sword on his hip he stood tall. The guards started to cheer for their prince, saying things like, "Show him what you're made of Lord Imaru!" or "Kill that wretched soul Prince Imaru."

Kaxzumi looked at the young prince with uncertainty and sense the strange aura from his body as well.

/

WRITER'S NOTE: OK it's 1am and I'm tired I'm leaving this chapter how it is and will make a new one tomorrow, next week or next month. My goal is to finish the story by my bday june 27

**/Writer's Note: R-E-V-I-E-W! Okay so tell me what do you think! Oh, almost forgot just in case you were confused here's what had happened, Imaru and Rah-kanji came too late and witnessed the death of Mitsuki and then the other villagers were being attacked by the rest of the bandits when the darkness inside of him snapped and he became crazy causing the birth of bankotsu! **

**Yes! So please keep on reviewing and reading, tell me how you like it**

**Love you all :^)**


	7. THE START OF SOMETHING NEW

**Writer's note: Hola my beautiful people :^) **

**Okay so I'm really excited about starting this story, this may seem a little confusing but I will explain everything in the end after this note. Okay so I changed the name from, "3 Petals to death," To "Can You Escape The Past?" (It goes better with the plot and the theme to the story)….Oh, the accurate way to say Rai's name is R+EYE, Like say eye only with an R at the beginning , and Rah-Kanji is [15], Rai' is [13] and Rikku is [11]. Ikr They're super young but it'll flow so don't worry readers, but I do apologize for not being descriptive about their appearance and age. [^_^]**

**Alright Let's get this party started!**

**RECAP:**

"Geez, today must not be your day." He joked, then he took in how gorgeous she looked. 'She's **absolutely beautiful**, but… why does she look …so _scared_?' He looked at her confusingly but Rah-kanji spoke before he could say anything.

"Come quick, i-it's your mother! She's in trouble!" she shrieked

"**W-what**? Where is she!" he spoke enraged

"Call the guards first." She reasoned

"There's no time Kanji, my mother's in danger! **Take me to her**!" he argued,

Without any delay Rah-kanji lead Imaru to the area where she left, praying that Lady Mitsuki was still okay.

**STORY TIME:**

**R**unning as fast as she could, pulling Imaru by the arm, they were running as fast as they could until they came to a stop towards the spot Rah-kanji was in earlier.

**IMARU POV:**

'_**How the hell could this happen?' **_I walked to the dark red stained grass to my beautiful, _**now dead**_ mother. I stopped and kneeled down to her body, I turned her over and seen that he face looked strong; as if she had the strength of 1000 men. "Mother…" my voice felt cold and raspy. Shivers came up my spine and my body started to shake uncontrollably as I felt the tears stroll down my cheek

"I-Imaru?" Rah-kanji sobbed, wait was she crying too? Well _**FUCK **_her! She knew this would happen, why didn't she _**try to protect her**_! _**She's a fucking guard for crying out loud! **_My body tensed as I felt _**my-so-called-friend **_walk by me.

"_What is it, Rah-Kanji?" _My voice was pure venom, I felt the hatred, and the need for revenge.

"I-i-I S-should have done something." She whispered the last part and started to break in tears

Then loud screams were heard

"Screams." I thought out loud, 'Did she even cry in pain?' I just stared at my mother's limp body and at her chest where she was stabbed at. 'Did she even have armor or a weapon? ' Examining her body I found no armor or anything she could of use as defense. '**Where were the guards.' **I started to angrier as I question her safety.

"Maru!" The girl that he no longer cared for yelled. "The villagers! Imaru, we have to help them."

"Help them?" I said with attitude, "HmhI'll help the villagers alright." I told her as I got up from the ground and stood up and faced Rah-kanji.

**[Rah-kanji Pov]**

'Imaru?' i hushed my words, something was terribly wrong with him

I backed up when I saw the darkness that surrounded him. He looked at me with the same face, but only it wasn't the same person that I knew… It was a whole new person.

'What happened to his aura?' Contemplating I examined him again. His face was still the same, his eyes were still the gorgeous blue eyes, he still sported that unique 'purple mark' that laid on his forehead. But his energy, it seemed like it was increasing and darkening. The once care-free, playful, annoying energy I usually sensed from the teenager was no longer there, instead there was hatred, and seriousness. Although there were still a bit of playfulness in the older teen but it was a mixture of something I couldn't put my finger on.

He was standing right in front of my face

He was 5 or 4 inches taller, his eyes were cold as steel. That childish, mischievous glint he always had was gone.

His body was stiff and his fists were balled up, I then knew he turned into something dark.

More terrifying screams were heard

"Let's go." He demanded

I was cautious and wary around him, for this point on I knew nothing but trouble was afoot.

[RAH-KANJI END OF POV]

~~REGULAR POV

-At the village-

"Come on men, Attack!" Kaxzumi yelled as he had stabbed another bandit that invaded their peaceful festival"

"Rai'! Rikku! Any sign of Rah-kanji!" Kaxz-kun asked voice filled with worry

"Kaxz-Kun She's still not here!" Rai screamed with worry as she round kicked her opponent and back kicked him into a tree, finishing the job with a dagger landed in his throat.

Rikku and some guards had manage to dodge some arrows aimed at them, then Rikku skillfully dodge the arrows with her shield and cut off all the hands and arms of the archers that were once attached to the largely size group of men. "I DON'T SEE HER ANYWHERE KAXZ-KUN" Rikku screamed her loudest

Then out of the blue Rah-kanji and Imaru were found! This made

Kaxzumi relieved that her and Maru was still in one piece, though he had a feeling something terrible was soon to come

Imaru halted Rah-kanji and walked calmly in the middle of the battlefield with one sword on his hip he stood tall. The guards started to cheer for their prince, saying things like, "Show him what you're made of Lord Imaru!" or "Kill that wretched soul Prince Imaru."

Kaxzumi looked at the young prince with uncertainty and sense the strange aura from his body as well.

"Prince Imaru!" Rikku called, doing that, it caused all the bandits to stop fighting and their ring leader to come out of the castle with a huge bag of goods.

"Hai." Said, the murderer of Mitsuki, His sword was covered in dried blood and it seems like he had already robbed from the castle. He looked at Imaru and smirked, "Well look who finally decided to come by." He sneered as he walked towards the teenager who stood in the middle of the battle field.

"….." Imaru was extremely quiet, but his eyes were hard, filled with hatred and they started to darken.

He stopped when he stood in front of the prince." What's prince? You should be thanking me." He said as everybody stared, nervous to what could happen next

An enraged Rah-kanji spoke out, " THANK YOU? YOU KILLED HIS MOTHER! THE LADY OF THE CASTLE AND YOU WANT US TO THANK YOU?" '_**if only I had my sword this guy would be dead.**_' She thought maliciously

Imaru slightly looked back, '_**So he killed my mother...' **_Imaru took one step forward to the bandit to the where their noses almost touched

"Huh, what kid? Keh, you think you can beat me? HAHAHAHA, a-a little punk like you?" he laughed, then the bandit turned around with his sword out with one hand and holding a bag with the other

Imaru looked at the sword. "My mother's blood…." He mumbled to himself, and then he felt a pulse and a surge of new found energy came to him. He felt multiple of things like anger, hurt, strength, revenge, a lone but more importantly he felt the need to kill this man.

And strangely, odd enough, he felt the need to let out a dark laugh

The bandit heard his laugh and felt a little intimidated, he turned around but before he could let out a vowel, let alone a sound

Imaru's hand violently choked him to the point you could hear bones cracking, he lifted him and threw him down like a bag of trash. He then looked dead into Rah-kanji's eyes,

"Did this man murder my mother?" she shook her head yes and tears started to march down her cheek

"_**You'll die a terrible death." **_Imaru looked into the man's eyes and found fear, and for some reason it excited him. A smile crept up his lips as he stomped his foot violently against the leader's chest

"P-p-p-please have m-m-m-m-mercy!" the bandit cried

"Have mercy? That's a laugh you don't deserve mercy." Imaru sounded as if he was crazed, he started moved his foot on top of his pelvis area and started to crush the bandit causing him to scream in pain but to everyone else we knew he wasn't finish with this one.

Imaru started to break his ribs with his fist, break his nose, blind him with various punches and kicks. Everyone guard and bandit stood in shock and fear. Finally a voice rang out

"STOP TURTORING HIM." Kaxzumi yelled at the now crazy prince

Before Imaru had the chance to throw another hit he stop, Then stared at him violently. " Are you, a guard with such low rank demand a prince like me to stop? " Imaru asked, he was now amused at his new target

"My lord, I'm just-"

"Let me remind you that you are the general, and I ordered all guards to stay alert this night."

"…." Kaxzumi became silent

Before Imaru started to walk forward to Kaxzumi he cut off the bandit's head clean. "And now, it's practically your fault that my mother is dead." He kept walking sounding more and more murderous by the second

"Rai', Rikku and Rah-kanji leave now." He commanded as the vicious teen walked closer and closer

"B-but-" Rai' fell at a loss for words

"Not when he's like this!" Rikku said

"_**Now! As your General and Guardian! DO AS I SAY!" he voiced**_

But before anyone could make a move Imaru simply slaughtered a guard.

"Why did you do that for!" shrieked Rikku starting to shake and walk away slowly

"He was in my way wench." He simply said harshly

"He was on our side." Rai' said with anger, but fear as she copied Rikku's movements

"So what? He's dead now." He smirked, Imaru was not imaru anymore! Whoever this new person was that rested inside of Imaru was there, the kind sweet boy died when he came alive

**/Writer's Note: R-E-V-I-E-W! Okay so tell me what do you think! Oh, almost forgot just in case you were confused here's what had happened, Imaru and Rah-kanji came too late and witnessed the death of Mitsuki and then the other villagers were being attacked by the rest of the bandits when the darkness inside of him snapped and he became crazy causing the birth of bankotsu! **

**Yes! So please keep on reviewing and reading, tell me how you like it next chapter should be better though**

**Love you all :^)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTENOTHING BAD, I PROMISE:

Writer's note: Okay so I re-read this story and I don't think I should just give up on it and give it away or anything, BUT I think that I should at least let you decide if either

You want me to change some errors, adjust the plot and any other confusion in this story line then work with it how it is now?

Or

Start over from scratch, but keep the same plot and idea

Okay beloved Readers, fellow authors and the rest. It is really important to me on how you judge this story because even though I LOVE to write, but it's not fun when you get 'flamed' or 'burned' for it instead of getting CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! So I have this note for a vote, you may post your answer as a review or you can send me a PM.

So thanks for taking the time in reading this

:^)


	9. Blood

"Blood." Rah-kanji looked up and smelled the blood. She dropped to her knees and started crying everybody's blood surrounded her. The guards, the sweet Mistress, Kackz-kun, Rai's and Rikku's blood were all mixed in together. Rah-kanji couldn't believe the sight, she couldn't believe what she had just witnessed death right in front of her.

"Why Imaru, why?" she whispered softly as he walk away not answering her question. She stood up and started to follow him in annoyance, "ANSWER ME WHY! YOU JUST KILLED EVERYONE I KNOW AND CARE ABOUT AND LEFT ME ALIVE WHY?" then she fell down and started sobbing and her tears started streaming down faster than a river.

Imaru had stopped and turned around. He was still holding a bloody sword and looked emotionless, soon he started walking towards the sobbing girl until he came to a stop.

"Now you're just like me." Imaru told her, "You're alone. Have no one by your side, I needed someone to feel exactly how I feel. So I chose you." He smirked, he continued to get up and continue walking back into his unknown destination

"Y-you-you- YOU ASSHOLE! You killed my younger sisters and my guardian, MY FUCKING FAMILY AND IT WAS SO I CAN JUST FEEL WHAT EVER STUPID FEELING THAT YOU'RE FEELING! I-I-I'LL KILL YOU!" Rah-kanji started running towards her target withdrawing, her father's sword instead she was caught by her neck by her new enemy.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Kan." He smirked at her

"Imaru, I hate you." She said coldly with terrible hate

He dropped her to the flat, cold ground. He wanted to kill her but he knew he couldn't for two reasons, she was too much of a friend to him and sooner or later he needed her…someday.

He turned around and before he started to walk away he told her, "I never liked the name Imaru."

"Well why should I car-!" She started to snap until she heard him say

"You can save them."He turned around and gave her a sincere look, "When we were being trained to learn about spirit energy and how to use it to heal battle, My mom said that your powers had enough energy to revive a life."

Rah-kanji looked at him with a confused look, then looked back at her dead family.

"Good bye." With that he started walking away from the deadly field, and Rah-kanji didn't waste anytime trying to revive her family.

She started with Rikku.

She put her hands over her heart and started concentrating.

'_Rikku. You tried to help him.' She thought as she started to remember how rikku died._

"**FLASHBACK"**

_"Why did you do that for!" shrieked Rikku starting to shake and walk away slowly_

_"He was in my way wench." He simply said harshly_

_"He was on our side." Rai' said with anger, but fear as she copied Rikku's movements_

_"So what? He's dead now." He smirked, Imaru was not imaru anymore! Whoever this new person was that rested inside of Imaru was there, the kind sweet boy died when he came alive_

_Kaxzumi had slowly without being noticed to hand me Kanji, my father's sword."You'll need this."_

"_Ka-" I started to say_

"_Not now. Defend Yourself!" he ordered_

"_Imaru listen this isn't you you're not a killer!" Rikku yelled to him_

"_Shut up!" he then started running towards her but then all the other guards started to try and attack Imaru but all of them failed to do so._

"_Hahaha Is this all you got? No wonder you easily allowed my mother to die." Within a matter of minutes all the guards were dead._

_Rikku started to run a little bit closer to Imaru but kept her distance_

"_Hello! Some of those guards you just killed protected you all of your life and you just go and kill them!" she said trying to reason with him, but instead it lead to her death._

_In mere seconds Imaru was in front of her, having his sword through her stomach. Rikku eyes were wide and blood came through her mouth. "So what?" asked the cold hearted prince as Rikku fell to the ground._

"_**END OF FLASHBACK"**_

Rah-kanji stopped as she seen Rikku wound started to heal and her breathing was returning to her. She smiled with relief that she could save a life, she was happy. But she questioned if it would also work for Rai' and Kaxzumi

She made her was towards Rai's body.

"Rai', you always loved to criticize me. I wonder what you would say to me at a time like this?" Rah-kanji bitter-sweetly said as she put her hands over Rai's heart, she just used a good amount of energy to heal rikku but she had to heal Rai' and Kaxzumi she just had to.

"Rai'…why did you have to do that, huh?" then she started to remember her death and started crying

**-Flashback-**

"_RIKKU!" we all yelled in unison. We were all frozen in our tracks, we couldn't believe what we just witnessed was to be true, that Imaru just murdered our sweet sister Rikku._

"_Imaru, you've done it now!" I started running towards him carrying my sword out until he attacked me and I countered his attack._

_His attacks were hard and fast, I barely kept up. In moments I was almost cut in the stomach, that was until Rai' saved me._

"_Get out of the way!" she side kicked me so hard I started rolling away from imaru on the ground, soon she was overwhelmed by pain. But she managed to keep conscious and look at the battle, so far Rai' was keeping up with Imaru with his attacks._

"_Imaru listen to me, we ARE your friends! We've known each other for years! Remember we always trained together..we still do!" Rai continued to reason with him, but soon he had surprised her and she suffered the same fate as Rikku did._

"_RAI!" Rah-kanji yelled and soon she started to see a battle form between him and Kaxzumi_

_-__**END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Rah-kanji started to make her way towards Kaxzumi. She sat down by him and started to look at his face, she instantly started cry. She looked over at her sisters, that looked as if they would live…possibly and then at kaxzumi and she wasn't entirely sure if she would live, she was already exhausted as it was and she just had to save Kaxzumi, his life depended on it.

"I'll save you.."

-**FLASHBACK-**

"_Now this is a fight!" imaru cheered as Kaxzumi had him on the ground with his sword out of his hand. Imaru smirked as Kaxzumi pointed his sword in his face._

"_Well…kill me." Imaru said and I gasp from where I was sitting. Kaxzumi kept his face strict, you could tell he was contemplating on weather he should kill him or not._

"_hmph, if you wont then I will." In a flash Imaru had kicked the sword out of his hand and gotten up to kaxzumi's neck and before I could yell stop. He had sliced his neck open causing blood to spur out both of his neck and his mouth._

_-__**END OF FLASHBACK-**_

"T-T-tha-that should…do it.." Rah-kanji looked satisfied when she seen that her two sisters were breathing with healed wounds and happier that Kaxzumi wound had healed and he was breathing as well.

"I-I feel so dizzy." She then decided to lay on the ground by Kaxzumi and her sisters.

Before she drifted off to sleep she was thinking of Imaru.

'Imaru, what happened to you today? When you looked at me it was still you, but when you were killing…' Rah-kanji fell asleep before finishing her thought, being too exhausted from using up all of her energy.

**WRITER'S NOTE: **

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE I KNOW BUT WHY DON'T YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	10. THE LAST WRITTEN THOUGHTS

**RECAP:"**T-T-tha-that should…do it.." Rah-kanji looked satisfied when she seen that her two sisters were breathing with healed wounds and happier that Kaxzumi wound had healed and he was breathing as well.

"I-I feel so dizzy." She then decided to lay on the ground by Kaxzumi and her sisters.

Before she drifted off to sleep she was thinking of Imaru.

'Imaru, what happened to you today? When you looked at me it was still you, but when you were killing…' Rah-kanji fell asleep before finishing her thought, being too exhausted from using up all of her energy.

**STORY:**

**-Lonely Night-**

_"Four years had passed since that night. After the murder on the entire castle only three of us survived..not four, only three. Me and my sisters were the only survivors. Kaxzumi didn't survive, I guess my powers weren't strong enough for him. In the morning we all gain consciousness and noticed a bloody trail, it led to a oak tree and under that was the body of Kaxzumi. We all cried and gave him a proper burial under the oak tree, he was the only one who cared for us..." _Rah-kanji heard a noise and stood up and ran outside. She thought that they had return to say sorry or come back to her, but when she came outside she seen nothing but the dark clouds. Soon it started to thunder and the rain fell terribly from the sky.

_"9 months had passed now since the burial, I'm Always having nightmares. Last night I seen Imaru's face curled into a wicked smile killing my family again. I hate the memories, I want to forget but how? If i stay here any longer then I don't know what I'll do. Kaxzumi died and left the world forever, I think that's what made my sisters leave me." _Rah-Kanji stopped writing for a minute and started crying, remembering the last memory she had with her sisters since they left.

-**FB-**

_**I walked into the hut after the burial and found Rai' and Rikku packing, and putting on armor."What are you doing?" I asked kind of confused like.**_

_**Rikku averted her eyes away from mine and continued to what she was doing and Rai' had just finish putting on her armor so she carried her bag and started to walk past me out of the door. Before she walked past me I asked her again, "What are you doing!" I asked deadly. Rikku stopped herself and stared at the two and looked down, she then too took her bag and was waiting for Rai' to tell her.**_

_**"WELL!" She asked again.**_

_**"We are leaving." Rai' softly answered.**_

_**"Where?" **_

_**"Don't know. We are not coming back." Rai answered. Her answer mad Rah-Kanji's heart sink into her stomach, she felt like throwing up her insides. Then she looked up at Rikku.**_

_**"You too, eh?" Rikku gave Rah-kanji a apologetic look and started to walk away through the door.**_

_**"Why?" Rah-kanji said, waiting for her answer.**_

_**"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? Look around!" Rai' yelled and turned her teary eyes to Rah-Kanji.**_

_**"He killed everyone, he distroyed our home, he...he even killed the only person that gave a damn about us!" She cried, Rah-kanji couldn't help but feel sorry.**_

_**"Rai' I'm.." She softly started to say until Rai' walked her face into Rah-kanji's.**_

_**"IF YOU WANT TO STAY HERE AND BE REMINDED EVERYDAY BY WHAT HAPPEN FINE! I'M NOT STAYING! IT HURTS TO EVEN STAND IN THIS PLACE, WE ARE LEAVING, COME ON RIKKU!" Rai' left the door heated, and Rikku stood against the wall staring at her sister.**_

_**"I'm sorry...but she's right." Rikku said that made Rah-kanji heart break.**_

_**She walked to her and gave her older sister one last hug."We can't stay, it hurts too much. Come with us." She suggested.**_

_**Rah-kanji turned her face, "No, this is our home. I can't abandon it...I just can't Rikku. Don't you understand?" she asked and sounded fustrated.**_

_**Rikku shook her head and gave her a weak smile, "This was our home, Rah-kanji. But it was distroyed, sooner or later you have to leave it. I pray you'll pick sooner." With that Rikku left the house they grew up in and soon her and Rai' vanished.**_

_**-EFB-**_

_"Soon, It'll be 5 years since the slaughter, since the burial...since they left. I somehow managed to find some traveler's that are looking for a home to start a family, thanks to them rebuilding this village made it so much easier. Although it's not as beautiful and peaceful as it once was, but it's a lovely place to live in. Now the village just had it's 19th birth in the past 4 months, all healthy and beautiful. I've done my part in restoring the village, so I'll stay a little longer before I decide to move on." _

Rah-kanji stopped writing and blew out the candles and went to sleep having another dreamless slumber.

_"Today is the last day I'll be here in this village. It's night time now, early in the day I informed all the villagers. They were all sad by my news, so they gave me farwell gifts for my travels. The children gave me toys and sweet foods, the women gave me extra kimonos, and the men gave me armor and money...I almost don't want to go, but ever since that day they left and Rikku said those words to me I feel like this isn't my home anymore and there's somewhere else I can call my home. I just have to find it...Hopefully I can have my own family that'll never leave my side there as well."_

With that Rah-kanji closed her diary and stared at the empty hut. It was home, but now it's an empty one that'll make a new family as happy as it did her. She grabbed her things and equipped her armor and left the village in the middle of the night. Before she was far enough to not even see the village she gave it one last look and told herself that she can't return, not yet atleast.

"I'll never forget this place." She sadly smiled with a few tears streaming down and turned back around to continue walking.

**WRITER'S NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. A NEW THREAT

I HAVE RECENTLY BEEN INSPIRED! YES MY WRITING POWERS ARE BACK SO LETS GET THIS CHAPTER STARTED!

**RECAP: **With that Rah-kanji closed her diary and stared at the empty hut. It was home, but now it's an empty one that'll make a new family as happy as it did her. She grabbed her things and equipped her armor and left the village in the middle of the night. Before she was far enough to not even see the village she gave it one last look and told herself that she can't return, not yet atleast.

"I'll never forget this place." She sadly smiled with a few tears streaming down and turned back around to continue walking.

**STORY**

I've started my journey almost 2 months ago and I always thought about going back but I can't go back alone. Not without my family, or at least seeing them. I closed and reopened my eyes, my heart feels heavy as I stare at the ceiling.

I was in a village in the central fields, which was a very popular area where most farmers go and trade. I traveled far south from the Northern Region and didn't realize it until this evening from another traveler. Once I had reached a nearby village I've decided to talk to owner to get a room. The Inn Keeper offered me a room for a good deal, he said some flattering words like _"**Anything for the most beautiful maiden."**_

Usually I don't take compliments but I was too tired to care and I wanted a good sleep on a bed, I was sick of sleeping on the ground. Speaking of sleep, I'm barely getting any, I'm just lying here remembering everything awful that had happened in my past. From my parents, to Kaxz-kun, to the Lady, my sisters and **_Imaru_**. Especially that devil, he was the worst thing that happened yet.

Although my past was terrible, it only held a few good memories. But after the good times there were always death, blood and sorrow.

My sisters were the only good thing I still had, although they left me years ago. It was my fault, I didn't want to leave. Since that moment everyday, night, season, year I pray to see them again.

I wonder all the time how they look now and if they would remember me. I mean I still had the same red hair only longer and I still had the same violet eyes, they couldn't forget me... But how do I even know if they're alive still? They could've died years ago in battle and I wouldn't know it. They probably think I'm dead right about now. But I get this feeling that they're alive somewhere in this country.

I was about to close my eyes and sleep until I heard something... something real faint but audible.  
**"...H-hel...my!"** Huh? Helmy? I thought about it and jolted straight up.

_'Help me!'_

I sat up and went to my bags, I pulled out my clothes and armor. I quickly put on the white kimono on over my clothes. This would have to do until I get some battle clothes. I heard something else, more audible this time.

"HELP MURDERERS! HELP! -" The sound was cut off my screams and before I know it my hut was catches on fire.

"I love it, when they run!" A man with pale skin, purple tattoos on his face said as he took in deep gulps from an orange cup to create a dangerous whirlwind of fire. The fire had burned about 23 bodies alive, women and children included, until they were black and crisp.

It was a terrible sight but he enjoyed it. Now he was walking to kill the escaping villagers until I striked a blade to him from the fire. The blade landed deep in his shoulder I seen him looking towards the hut questioning the person who dared to do such a bold thing in his mind. So I reached in the bag and placed a mask over my face tugging my hair under the cap, I put the bag on my back.

My plan was to escape, I don't have any more smoke bombs, herbs or grenades to defend myself with, only a few knives and kanji. I crept over the fire to see that my knife was still in his shoulder he was walking towards the hut now but It was starting to collapse from the fire and I was getting worried.

It seemed like clock work in a way, as soon as the hut fully collapsed I jumped high in the air and threw my second knife towards his cup causing it to break into pieces, leaving the liquid to spill on the ground.

The rest of the villagers gotten out of hiding and were able to escape sense I was the distraction. I landed on the ground in front of him, ready to send another attack, a big piece of metal came my way. I jumped to the side and turned to see a drag queen holding a sword that could extend out.

He wore purple eye shadow and red lipstick, his face was tanner than this guy and his tattoos on his face were purrple as well. I could barely see with my mask on.

"Renkotsu, you let a woman get the best of you?" The drag had reverted the sword into one and held it with a disgusted look. The man known as Renkotsu frowned.  
"Jakotsu, she isn't no ordinary woman. She's pretty skilled with a knife but that can only get you so far." Renkotsu said with a giant smirk as he tore the knife from his shoulder and held it in one hand as he balled his other itis a Jakotsu character walked towards me and I got ready. "Ah, I always get stuck with the women." He frowned and swung his sword and it came fast I was able to dodge it and pull out Kanii but the sword attacked... again? This sword is incredible and fast! But I'm not worried cause Kanji has tricks too, some I never seen.

"Damn it! Woman just die!" Jakotsu was swinging his sword and destroyed everything else as I dodged every strike. Then the sword had wrapped itself around Kanji. Suddenly I felt my sword take over my hand around the hilt, it jerked my hand backward and then forward and Jakotsu's trick sword had been forced to the ground. Jakotsu tried to swing it back as one again but it was unable to make possible.

"My sword. You wench, who the hell-" Jakotsu's voice leaked venom and threat. He was about to charge down the broad but he was stopped by his comrade.

"Jakotsu. Here comes big brother.."

Their 'big brother' was down the path. I couldn't see him clearly, hell I couldn't see two men in front of me clearly. I felt like I was getting ready to collapse their brother was approaching and all I could make out was his massive weapon leaning over his shoulder. I was tired, couldn't see or barely breathe with the smoke thickening and the mask. It would be stupid and futile for me to take on all three. As soon as their backs were turned I took advantage of it. I ran in the woods, deeper and deeper I took off my mask and ran past a lake, past trees and rocks just to get away from there. Something told me if I had stayed I would've died. As I was running I had stopped and climbed up the nearest tree to catch a breath... just a breath. I heard footsteps and started to breathe slowly, I let my hair fall a bit. Then I closed my eyes. I must had been really tired because I fell out of the tree as something broke my fall

**~BAND OF SEVEN~**

Bankotsu stabbed his massive weapon into the Earth. He glanced at his brother Jakotsu and watched him trying to fix his weapon, cursing.

"DISGUSTING CREATURES! I will kill her if she dares to show her face again!"

Renkotsu held a knife doing the same as Jakotsu . Bankotsu just mused as he walked over to them.

"I'll burn that wench to the ground, clever bitch destroyed my-" Renkotsu was interrupted by their powerful leader.

"There's no use in crying over spilled milk." He smirked as he reached out his hands towards his second in command.

"My apologies, we should've killed her sooner."

"The knife. Hand it over." Bankotsu ordered and gave his leader the weapon. Bankotsu glanced hard at the knife

"Get the rest of the band and wait for me at our new spot." Bankotsu commanded and looked back at the two as they just stood there.

"NOW!" He ordered in fury. The two moved forward to gather the other mercenaries. Leaving Bankotsu standing there with the burning village and dead bodies.

He placed the knife inside of his shirt and walked forward carrying Banryu. He smirked a devilish grin as he walked through the woods.

Okay guys this is the end of the chapter. Reviews are always welcomed muah

-ARA


	12. SISTERS GATHERED TOGETHER

"Ahhh!" Screamed a girl. She wiggled under the body, and scooted back into a tree. Her heart bested rapidly, and she couldn't catch her breath.  
'I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't had ran away!' The girl regretted in her mind. Then she heard a moan, she thought the body to be some sort of demon attacking her but it was a person. The little girl drew the courage to crawl to the body for a closer look, it was still early in the night so she could see a bit. She realized it was a woman judging by her white kimono and long hair. She wanted to see her face so she lifted her hair. She looked peaceful but sweaty and tired too. The little girl let the hair fall and noticed her breathing wasn't correct. She was missing a breath. She panicked.  
"Oh no! If she's missing a breathe than I'm too blame and she'll die!" She refused to let a human being like herself die!

[Dream]  
I was in darkness. I was just lying there. Was I dead? I think I'm dying. I was slowly falling, I couldn't get up or move.  
At one point I'd seen my parents, another I had seen Kaxzumi-kun. Then I had seen my sisters! Are they dead? No they couldn't be! I fought my hardest to get up to escape the darkness.  
[End of dream]  
"She's awake daddy! See!" I opened my eyes. There was a little girl squealing in glee. She looked no older than 6 years old and her hair was a bit past shoulder length. There was a man she referred to as daddy, and a pregnant woman. I sat up and looked at the family.

"Boy you sure are pretty." The girl said.  
She was cute, she had big brown eyes and a precious smile. My heart fell at Aw.  
"Thanks cutie, I appreciate it." She smiled and looked around confusion spoke in her eyes.  
"Forgive me. My daughter had found you out in the woods last night, and came to us carrying you. I am Takanata lord and leader of this village, it's home to all Demon Slayers. This is my pregnant wife Sonya and this is my daughter Sango." He clearly informed. I was amazed I was inside a demon slayer community. I bowed instantly, "Sir, it is an honor. And thank you Sango for rescuing me, I am in your debt." Before he spoke he looked at my sword.

"Maiden then I would like to hear more about you." The lord said.

"My name is Rah-Kanji. I am a warrior, I travel alone in search for my two sisters. If you know any information that could help please inform me immediately." The lord had look thoughtfully, and finally spoke.

"There's a demon of an unknown breed that goes by the name Kyoukotsu. He's been destroying villages as of late. There is a Shogun in a castle near that hired us to take care of the demon. But that man has a terrible reputation that I must declined! He captures fair young maidens then use and abuse them until he finds a new one. His recent fiance was found a few days ago." The lord said, I got up and gathered my things. "Thanks for your hospitality but I'm going to check it out." Rah-Kanji was about to leave but Sango grabbed her hand looking at her with sad eyes.

"Hey Sango come on. I'm really strong and no one can take me. When I find my sisters, I'll pay you a visit to play." I smiled and looked to the small child in awe.  
"You're like the first girl I know that's so brave! Sango said.  
"Please come and see us soon, with our new addition." Sonya said with a loving smile the ones only mothers can give. Then she gave me a petal bracelet and wrapped it around my wrist.

"I made this while you were resting, and make sure to come back to ok!?"

"Okay Sango. I promise." I said and took a step out. Takanata had two male escorts to take me to the manor and gave me a black leather tight suit, with pink pads, also some knives, smoke bombs, demon poison and my favorite, grenades. I bowed once more and we took our leave.

-in the manor-  
Guards were everywhere. In the front, back, on the roofs, everywhere!

I put the binoculars in my bag and was trying to figure where would be best to sneak in but I couldn't concentrate no help to my escorts Juru and Finako, they were handsome but quite arrogant and act like women gossiping about rumors.

"So there is suppose to be some woman he kidnapped somewhere inside. They said she's a real beauty and young too." Juru said with a smirk and nudged Finako shoulder a bit. "I heard he couldn't handle her. One of the guards says he left the room one morning with a black eye." They both chuckled. I was tired of this senseless gossiping, "Could you keep it down? Even women like myself doesn't gossip as much as you two do!" I looked at them and they turned around and continued the gossiping. Why did I even bother?

"Did you find out her name?" Finako asked curiously.  
"I believed one of the guards said a name as Rai'." Juru answered. As soon as I heard that name I turned around and pinned him to the tree.

Rai'... there couldn't be no mistake but how she got kidnapped I have no idea but she is the type to leave a black eye. But, even if it wasn't her I had to check and even if I am suppose to be doing a job I have to see for my own eyes.

My eyes showed anger,"Are you telling me there is a woman THAT WAS KIDNAPPED in there by the name of Rai'!?" Juru nodded in fear. I Let him go. I had to see if he has my sister because if he did and done anything else to her, it would be hell to pay.

We reached the other guards that were gaurding the main entrance. We walked forward and Juru had spoken,  
"This young and beautiful lady, was separated by her escorts. She said she was sent here to become the wife of Shogun Wusashi." Finako agreed as he backed his story up,"We were guarding our village a little ways from here and found her. We lead her here." He finished. I had to say I was impress but the guard was staring at my dirty white kimono. He thought something was fishy but he shrugged it off and let me pass. As soon as I walked in I jumped.

"Hey!" A guard caught me inside along with this older man around age 40 with fancy robes. "Ah, you're the new cargo. This is the lord of this manor Wusashi. I have to go check on things outside please escort him to his room" with that said and done the guard left.

'This is going by smoothly.' I thought.

"My chambers are this way." Wusashi said lusty and I faked a smile and bowed following him with rage filling in. I just could feel Kanji pulsing against me underneath this kimono.

He opened the doors to his room. I could see a girl sitting with her back turned to us.

"My beautiful gem. I have brung us a guest. She shall helped liven some things up a bit for us huh?" He winked at me and I just stared at the girl's back. I couldn't tell much from her back. Her hair was long and white, Rai' hair was black and short. Maybe this was a mistake, I lifted my kimono to kill the man that caused women grief and sadness but I stopped and held my breath.

**_"Not that type of girl_****."** I seen a familiar knife fly pass my face and through the hallway. When Wusashi was on the ground in a puddle of blood and me and the girl stood face to face.  
"Rah-Kanji..." She said in disbelief.

"Rikku?!" I said. She was beautiful, her silver hair was long and wavy, she had beautiful curves, and her skills with a knife had improved a lot. She ran over and hugged me I was actually crying. Here I am with my youngest sister that I haven't seen in years.

I pulled her back and looked her in the eyes."If you're here where's Rai'?"

I asked getting excited and worried. But Rikku was smiling.  
"Don't worry Rah-Kanji, it's under control. Rai' had to lead the gaurds away as I killed the Shogun."

"while you kill a person?" I asked. I was happy, yet confused and nervous at the same time. The Rikku I knew never killed. Not even a bug.

"Rah-Kanji we are the good guys, we work for a warlord far from here. See that man right there dead? He married 10 women this season and he raped and killed them all. One of the victims was our boss's daughter, ever since her death he hired us to kill him." Rikku explained as she took off the kimonos and revealed her real clothes.

She wore all black long sleeved shirt with brown tights and a medium length black skirt to cover. She had a bow and a quiver of arrows if I remembered correctly she never misses.

"Well, I'll be damned. You're a sight for sore eyes Kanji." Rai' entered the room her hair was black and long she smiled her body was toned and curvy as well. she wore white hakamas and sleeveless black shirt. Her eyes were fixed on my sword and she frowned.

"You still carry that damn sword? Do you still sleep with it at night." She laughed and that hit a nerve and Rikku seen this and she held Rah-Kanji back.

"Come on guys after 5 years of not seeing one another and the first thing you do is fight!?" Rah-Kanji calmed a bit and cut her eyes at her younger sister.

"I guess the least I could do is give you some advice. Stick with a kimono instead of that mess you have on." Rah-Kanji said. Now Rikku was the one holding her back and Rah-Kanji had hugged both of them tight.

"Here I thought I would never see you two again." She whispered truthfully.  
Our little moment was interrupted by a deep familiar voice.

*******Review please and rate muah **  
**ARA**


	13. TONIGHT BY THE RIVER

Writer's Note: ALRIGHT SO THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE BANKOTSU APPEARS!

(Recap)

_**"You still carry that damn sword? Do you still sleep with it at night." She laughed and that hit a nerve and Rikku seen this and she held Rah-Kanji back.**_

_**"Come on guys after 5 years of not seeing one another and the first thing you do is fight!?" Rah-Kanji calmed a bit and cut her eyes at her younger sister.**_

_**"I guess the least I could do is give you some advice. Stick with a kimono instead of that mess you have on." Rah-Kanji said. Now Rikku was the one holding her back and Rah-Kanji had hugged both of them tight.**_

_**"Here I thought I would never see you two again." She whispered truthfully.**_  
_**Our little moment was interrupted by a deep familiar voice.**_

(Story)

(Narrative POV)

**"Well, well, well..." **Spoke this new voice.

Was it one? No. All three spines had stiffened to the sudden emotion and knowing that filled the room. Just the presence of "_**his**** voice**_" put fear in all three of their hearts. It wasn't only fear though, there was rage, confusion, Hurt and betrayal had dwelled in their hearts for five years now. But why did it have to happen now? Especially when these sisters hearts had reunited, but it didn't matter because when it came to **_"him"_** they couldn't live their life they way all three of them would like, which was being happy.

_**'That voice.**'_ Rah-Kanji thought, She was first to make eye contact as she took a few steps forward. She felt both of her fists ball up in rage. This man's skin was bronze and smooth, his uniform was the same white with a crimson red slash. He had a chest plate, and shoulder armor. His eyes were very cold and dark blue, and he carried _**that damn**_ purple star birthmark in the center of his forehead. She was thinking, why is he standing before me? He smirked showing his white fangs at me when he noticed my balled fists. She could read exactly he was thinking as he was mine. The day _**he changed**_, not only his life but_** their lives**_.

Rai' and Rikku Stood in a defensive battle stance. Rikku being on her right with her bow in handy with her arrow being pointed towards the insane man and Rai' on her left with her Katanas out and ready to slice every last piece of that his body. She was just waiting on one of her sister's signal to attack. Rah-Kanji was the only one unarmed, although she had a tight grip on her weapon. Her sword Kanji pulse energy only by her emotions, but it seems that it only reacts to her rage. This cursed sword will be the death of her one day, but not today. She promised herself that.

"_Imaru..."_ Rah-Kanji forced it out. Her voice carried fear and deep sorrow, She couldn't believe that this was the same man she grew up with and the exact same one who killed his own men with his own sword. Her eyes were hard with the urgency to kill yet soft with pity. She seen his smirk that she used to admire fall into a frown as he pushed himself off of the open door that he was leaning on and stood tall with an describable look in his eyes. What was that look?

"Keh, I haven't heard that name in years Rah-Kanji." His voice... his voice was so cold but familiar, was the Imaru she loved and knew still in there? He started to walk closer towards her now but an arrow was drawn, aimed to fly directly in the forehead. But fate wasn't on their side tonight, Imaru had grabbed the arrow in such a swift motion and snapped it into two quickly. He smirked as he looked at Rikku she was fuming furiously on the inside but she kept her cool. Now it was them who were exchanging looks.

"Well, Rikkum'aritzu I see someone has gotten better in archery, the last time you've drawn an arrow that barely lifted from the ground." Imaru chuckled.

"You have no right to speak my name, you snake! Tell us why you're here at once!**"** Rikku demanded. He gave her, her answer by holding up a very familiar dagger. Rah-kanji turned pale as she realized what he was holding.

"My Knife..." She knew it was hers because of the craftsmanship and her initials 'RK' were carved at the bottom. What was unfamiliar about it was the handled looked like it was burned a little and the knife had dried blood on it.

"When one of my men bought this to me, there was no mistake that it was yours." Rah-Kanji eyes got wide and everything had came together. **HIS MEN**, had slaughtered that village, and that had almost killed her. Everything bad that happens to her is because of** _him! _**The moment when she attacked that Renkotsu fellow replayed in her mind over and over.

"So, you followed her on a haunch!" Rai' said while her anger was boiling up. He just smirked at them.

"Actually, I came here on a job... but you did all the work for me! Leaving me with nothing to kill." He pouted like a small child would. It must of been destiny that they meet once more. But why? They were all fine about forgetting about their past, they would've even forgave Imaru for what he've done over time.

"Ha, so Imaru you're still the killer born to be." Rai' taunted with a mug smirk, but he frowned at the woman. His cool vanished, he quickly ran and grabbed Rai' so quickly by the neck that even Rah-Kanji didn't even see it coming. Rikku held 3 arrows behind him, the top one pointing to the back of his head, the middle one towards his neck and the last in his back. Rah-Kanji drew her sword and held it close to his neck only having centimeters apart. He held Rai' tight but she could still breathe she held his hands in attempt to force them off of her. But he smirked, at the girls antics. He turned his head ever so slightly and seen Rah-kanji's eyes, this changed his look.

"You really don't know who I am." He whispered, Rah-Kanji seen this look before. It was the same damn look he gave her 5 fucking years ago! He dropped Rai' down hard but the other sisters still had their guard and weapons up.

"My name is no longer Imaru, Prince of Johan name." He said angrily, then before the blink of an eye Imaru had took the knife he has been holding onto and sliced all three of Rikku's arrows in half and kicked her hard, she fell and rolled on the ground. Then he used the same dagger to push back Rah-kanji's sword, she tried to attack him but he dodged her hits smoothly. He had suddenly lept beside her and grabbed the hand that was holding the hilt of her sword, he quickly put heavy pressure on her wrist making her hand open and the sword fall down on the floor. He held the knife against her neck feeling the fear her body gave off she was shaking. Rai' and Rikku got up but made no sudden movements considering their sister's life was at stake. It was so quiet you could hear waters rush in the river. His smirk grew bigger and bigger in each minute.

"I am called Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven!"

Rai' and Rikku's eyes grew. They couldn't believe it, their bodies grew still as the remembered the rumors and the stories that were told by barely a few survivors.

"You c-couldn't be..." Rikku couldn't find her voice.

"The rumors say their leader is young and fearless, he searched for the craziest creatures you could imagine. They kill men, women, children even babies, they burn up everything and everyone in the entire end... they do it as a joke, for mere child play. How could you even stoop so low." Rai' said as her voice carried out and her fists balled up.

"Low? Ha, Don't make me laugh, I'm the most feared man around, me and my band are mercenaries we kill! We enjoy every last moment of blood dripping from our blades." Imaru smiled, he held a tight grip on Rah-kanji. He enjoyed every minute of their fear, in their eyes and in the energy that they gave off but he didn't sense anything from Rah-Kanji at all. What was the deal?

"I never heard of a Bankotsu or his pathetic band." She spoke boldly. "Besides, if I could take on one of the Band members I could probably take down their punk ass leader!" Rah-Kanji used as much strength as she could to flip Imaru over, Rikku took the advantage and shot an arrow that landed in his shoulder blade, Rai' followed up with her sword and made a quick slice on his arm. Rai' smirked in satisfaction, but before she could do more an angry man grabbed her blade, cutting his hand he pulled Rai' and her sword towards him and he gave her this look. She hated his eyes, he punched her extremely hard in her stomach she fell down. She tried to find air to breathe in but it was hard considering the pain she was in. He ran after Rikku and this time he held her by her neck choking her, watching the air escape from her body.

"Wench you'll have the honor of dying from my hands." Rikku couldn't breathe, she didn't have long either her spirit was starting leave her body. Rai' heard her gasps and tried crawling to save her but her body wouldn't move. Rai' was about to take her sword and stab him in the back but a flash of a familiar person came into sight.

"STOP IT IMARU! YOU CAN KILL ME INSTEAD, JUST LEAVE MY SISTERS OUT OF THIS!" Rah-Kanji yelled begging with tears in her eyes in front of her. Rai' haven't seen this side, not since their parents died. Then Rah-Kangi took Imaru's arm, the same arm that was holding her youngest sister. He seen her tears shed, but his eyes were hard. He choked her harder as she started to stop struggling. Rah-Kanji freaked out.

"Rah-Kanji! Just kill him and you'll save us all!" Rai' tried to reason with her with common sense but it failed.

"NO IMARU! TAKE MY LIFE, TAKE MY BODY, YOU CAN HAVE WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT JUST LET HER LIVE!" Rah-Kanji hugged his arm tighter she stared at his eyes once more, "I can't stand to see them die again." She spoke softly, pleading her eyes. He smirked, Imaru let go of Rikku, she didn't move at first but she took a deep gasp for air in a second, Rah-kanji smiled happily knowing her sister was alive. She tried to rush by her side but Imaru grabbed her arm and felt his lips against her ear. It wasn't over yet.

"You're mine." He said softly, but it sent shivers down to her spine. "I carry you're life in the palm of my hands! I can push you around, even kill you when I please." He spoke,"You are a slave, I will come for you in the river by that demon slayer village tomorrow night, if you are not their I'll kill everyone in that village, including that Sango girl." He let go of my arm and I fell down. I was his slave now, he walked over to the dead man and chopped off his head for proof he was dead as he carried his dead head he left the room with nothing to say.

Rikku looked at her sister sadly, "Rah-Kanji... What have you done?" with that she slapped her hard, of anger. Then Rikku grabbed her chest, she didn't have enough air in her body yet,"H-HOW COULD YOU! WE JUST FOUND EACH OTHER AND NOW YOU SOLD YOU SOUL TO THAT MAN!? That... horrible.. man." Tears filled her eyes as she hugged Rah-Kanji's body tight. Rai' crawled over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Kanji..." This shocked Rah-kanji when Rai' hugged her and shed tears violently. Less than an hour ago they were happy, now they crew because I gave my life to Imaru. No, he wasn't Imaru, she wouldn't mind to him. But to that man she met for the first time 5 years ago...Bankotsu.

The three gotten up and slowly walked back to the Demon Slayer village. Once they returned, they went into a nearby inn and settled in for the night. Rai' and Rikku fell asleep on their older sister's shoulder on each side, as they did when they were smaller waiting for their guardian to return home and tuck them into bed. Rah-Kanji stayed awake as she heard the soft waters of the pond outside. All she could remember was Bankotsu's words, she knew she was in for hell. She rather be her, than her sisters. Then, she closed her eyes and seen two people she missed the most right now. Kaxzumi-kun, and Imaru.

**okay! sooooo, what do you think!? Sad, huh?**


	14. Goodbye Sango

(Recap)

_**The three gotten up and slowly walked back to the Demon Slayer village. Once they returned, they went into a nearby inn and settled in for the night. Rai' and Rikku fell asleep on their older sister's shoulder on each side, as they did when they were smaller waiting for their guardian to return home and tuck them into bed. Rah-Kanji stayed awake as she heard the soft waters of the pond outside. All she could remember was Bankotsu's words, she knew she was in for hell. She rather be her, than her sisters. Then, she closed her eyes and seen two people she missed the most right now. Kaxzumi-kun, and Imaru.**_

(Story)

(Rah-Kanji pov)

Today I had overslept, I probably didn't wake up until late in the afternoon. I must had been very tired because I was told that each of my sisters tried waking me up but my body refused it. My bright red hair fell over my face, it was very long that it came past my lower back. It took about an hour for me to get my things together, I still needed supplies such as herbs and etra kimonos. Rai' pushed the door open as I was leaving. We had eyed each other for a second and that's when I saw her eyes, she was taking this really hard. I put a hand on my sister's shouder and smiled, "Let's Talk."

Rai' sat down, waiting for me to take a seat. I'd joined her and seen the seriousness in her brown eyes, she noticed that I've seen the pain already in her eyes so she bowed her head causing her waist length raven hair to cover her face. She was trying to speak, but it took her a few times to actually say anything audible.

"Look Kanji, I know it's been hard for you since we were kids and... I'm sorry." Rai' placed her hand over my hand. I felt a liquid drop on her hand, it came from Rai's eyes.

"You remember the time when mom got mad at dad?" Rai' had asked with a small smile, "She got pissed at him for letting you play with his sword. Mom was screaming, throwing dirty water at his face and giving him spoiled food." We laughed.

"And then Rikku told the entire village what happened and mom punished her by not brushing her hair for a week!" I laughed remembering how wild Rikku hair had looked. It resembled a bush, then when their mother finally brushed it she cried for hours and demanded her hair to get cut.

"Remember the time Rikku thought whore meant friends." We both lost it from there, laughing wildly with tears coming down our faces. Then speak of the devil, Rikku comes in and looks at us questionably. She was confused by our happy faces.

"Am I interrupting something?" The two of us looked at our sister and laughed uncontrollably. Rikku frowned.

'Now they want to bond?' Rikku thought.

"HOW CAN YOU TWO LAUGH AT A TIME LIKE THIS!? Rah-kanji incase you didn't realize this you're about to be a slave to the leader of the Band of Seven!" We stopped laughing. That's right, I'm about to be a slave. Anything could happen... anything.

"I am very sad, we haven't been together in so long... and that man, he's no longer Imaru, he died the same day Bankotsu was born. It's futile to reason with a killer, so we have to come up with a plan to have him and his band killed." I was shocked to hear this.

"How can we kill a famous mercenary and his band? I mean, Rikku I know you're the strategist but let's be realistic here, we can't take down the Band of Seven. You heard the rumors." Rai' argued, she wanted to keep me out of the predicament as much as she could but it just seemed impossible.

"Rai' we have to try! I was thinking and I have an idea-" Rikku stopped and looked at me as I stood up to stop the argument

"Listen, you two I am not going to run." Rai' and Rikku stared in disbelief at me. "I need you two to stay alive... can either of you just imagine how I felt seeing you all killed by his hand? I can't stand to see it anymore! Last time it was by luck, Rikku If this Bankotsu had killed you, you would've just died then and there. I have lost everything when you two left me 5 years ago!" When I said that they both looked away from me, guilt filled the room and I decided to take my leave. I stopped in the door to look at my sisters, "I just can't loose you guys." I left and ran into the village.

Rikku and Rai' was left in the now dimly lit room. "Rai'... we can not leave Rah-Kanji with Bankotsu.." Rikku was holding back tears.

"We won't... tell me the plan." Rai' said with determination in her eyes. Rikku nodded in understanding of what that look meant in her eyes.

"The way we and Rah'Kanji think may be different but the goal we share is common... killing the Band of Seven."

"I'm listening." Rai' slyly responded as she gave her sister a crooked smile. She always had that look when she was up to now good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::

I walked around the village, after a couple of hours had passed since we had that discussion. I sat down under a tree and seen a few Forget-Me-Nots and immediately I started to lean my back against the tree and close my eyes to relax. I've started to think and All I can really think about was Bankotsu's words, then my body started to shiver. Am I actually scared? Maybe I should run away like they said... I don't really know these people I can easily turn the other cheek, then I heard a familiar voice call my name. The voice sounded far too young to belong to Rai' or Rikku, I turned around to see the reason why I have to go through with it.

"Sister Rah-Kanji, Sister Rah-Kanji!" Sango seen me sitting, and I opened my eyes to see a pretty big smile. She was wearing a very pretty red kimono with blue flowers and her hair was up in a neat bun. She sat down beside me and started humming as she picked some of the flowers, she would look up at me from time to time and just would continue humming picking some more pretty flowers, sometimes putting it in my hair. Before I could ask she said something to me.

"Big sister, I will become a big sister too! _**very soon!** _My brother will come tonight." Sango explain while she smiled bigger and bigger with each passing second. She was very excited and adorable, but how did she know the sex of the baby when no one else had the knowledge?

"That's great Sango, but how do you know you'll have a baby brother? You could have a sister." I asked curiously yet a matter of factly.

"Because I had a dream about him, sister!" Sango exclaimed proudly, "In my dream, I was older and it was me and my little brother fighting a really bad demon side by side. He looked just like me, so it wasn't just a fellow slayer here in the village! I know it in my heart I will have a little brother tonight sister I just know it!"

Sango.. I admire her. For a little girl she is very passionate, sweet and loving. I can just tell that she will become a fine woman when she is older.

"Well Congratulations Sango! I'm very happy for you," I gave Sango a smile until I caught something shine in the corner of my eye, I slightly turned my eye towards the trees. I see a figure of someone, but their too far to see much detail. I could tell that they had a blade and was using the sun's light to get my attention.

**_Whoever this person is, they're signaling me to come._**

I turned back to look at the confused Sango and I gave her a small smile.

"Unfortunately I cannot stay to meet your brother tonight. I have to leave soon, But I promise to visit soon okay!" I got up from my cozy spot, ready to leave but then Sango Grabs my top. I looked down to a sad look on her face, I felt terrible but I couldn't stay to leave her home in flames.

"Wait big sister, Take this." She came and wrapped a pink ribbon around my wrist and knotted it, then placed a flower on top of the knot and wrapped it in a pretty bow, "it's a Forget-Me-Not, it helps you remember me and you're promise. So don't forget about us okay and visit soon." Sango smiled and I nodded. She ran away and stop to waved back at me and continued to run home towards the sun that will soon set. I looked at the ribbon and the flower, this takes me back to my past. I hate my past nothing but bitterness, and now there's more to come.

There was still something flashing towards me in my eyes, I looked around to make sure no one could follow me and I vanished into the woods. It didn't take me long until I found the one who was responsible, and that was Bankotsu. He was using this giant Halberd to signal me to come. That's probably why it was so bright, he was looking at my very strangely and looked me over once before he spoke.

"Making sure you don't run out on our little deal." Bankotsu was in front of ME, noses not too far apart, he picked one of the flowers that Sango had placed in my hair. He started to twiddle with it using his fingers. "If you did, my men wouldn't mind chopping that sweet little girl's head off into little pieces." He haunted and had struck a nerve, I pulled out a dagger and held it against his neck, he lowered his eyes. He twisted his my wrist hard and brought had my spine against his front, he neared his mouth into my ears and spoke,

"**_One bad move and everyone, Including you dies right now_**." He said, he threw me away but I caught my balance and I slowly put the knife away, never breaking eye contact with this man, no creature. His eyes were hard and dark But that didn't put fear in my heart at all.

"**Let's get one thing straight**, If you harm that girl or anyone in this area before tonight, you and you're men heads will fall." I turned away, taking my leave. I felt Bankotsu's eyes staring at me. Next thing I know, my wrist was grabbed and hot breath was on my ear, "Tonight, you're life will change forever."

It had sent shivers to my spine and I actually felt some type of fear. _"Imaru,_ my life had changed that night. **YOU** out of all people should remember that!" I snapped and shook his hand off of my wrist, I walked away as he called out to me.

_**"**_**Rah-Kanji cross me if you dare!**" He spoke loud and clear. I heard him raise his weapon and footsteps leaving the area, his and mine. I went to a couple of shops for food and minor weapons and I ended up sitting under the same tree where Sango had greeted me. For what felt like hours, I had finally fell asleep, the sun was slowly going down and everyone was entering their homes. To retire for the night, except for me. I was still there with eyes looking for me in the dark.

-ara


End file.
